Jasper na Guerra Civil
by Clarissa Cullen Potter Mellark
Summary: É uma one-shot sobre a entrada de Jasper para o Exército Confederado até a transformação, feita por Maria.


**Jasper na Guerra Civil**

– Tem certeza, filho? – Meu pai me perguntou.

– Tenho, pai. – respondi, com firmeza.

– Então, boa sorte. Tenho certeza que vão te aceitar.

Meu pai, apesar de temeroso, sempre me apoiou na minha decisão. Eu sempre soube que era novo demais pra entrar pro exército, mas eu sentia que meu país me chamava. Minha mãe tentou me convencer a não ir, mas eu estava decidido. Eu ia me juntar ao Exército Confederado, ia servir ao meu país.

Dei uma última olhada pros meus pais e fui para a concentração. Um tenente me parou e perguntou:

– Quantos anos você tem, rapaz?

– Vinte. – Fui obrigado a mentir, nunca me aceitariam se revelasse minha verdadeira idade. Mas, por sorte, eu tinha uma aparência que favorecia minha mentira.

– Tudo bem, entre.

Conheci muitos homens na concentração. Eu não entendia porque os mais velhos sempre me ajudavam e os mais jovens sempre andavam comigo, me ouviam como se eu fosse um líder. Meu pai sempre disse que eu era muito carismático, mas eu nunca tinha passado por isso tão de perto, nunca tinha visto quanto isso afetaria na minha relação com outras pessoas.

Conforme os anos foram passando, mais eu me esforçava e, graças a esse esforço, fui subindo de cargos. Logo fui promovido a major. Meu grupo tinha a tarefa de tirar da cidade todas as mulheres e crianças. Quando estava saindo, indo em direção a Galveston, encontrei as três mais belas mulheres que eu já havia visto. A conversa delas não me fazia sentido, falavam claramente em caçar. De repente, duas delas saíram, e a outra veio em minha direção.

– Qual é o seu nome, soldado? – ela perguntou. Eu era incapaz de destratar uma mulher, respondi:

– Major Jasper Whitlock, madame.

– Eu espero realmente que você sobreviva, Jasper. Tenho um bom sentimento sobre você. – ela se curvou, como se fosse me beijar. Depois disso só me lembrei da dor.

Fiquei por não sei quanto tempo me contorcendo e gritando. Era a pior coisa que eu já havia sentido em toda a minha vida, parecia que meu corpo estava queimando, que não tivesse uma parte sequer do meu corpo fora do fogo, era agonizante. Fiquei um tempo assim, às vezes pareciam que eram apenas alguns minutos, às vezes pareciam que se passaram horas, até que a dor começou a diminuir, ou eu que comecei a ficar mais resistente. Começou nas pontas dos meus dedos e devagar foi diminuindo no resto do corpo. Meu coração parecia que ia explodir, apesar da dor estar diminuindo, no coração ela queimava mais, para compensar a melhora no resto, ele batia tão forte que eu não sabia como ele conseguia ficar no meu peito.

Assim foi seguindo, até que, com uma última batida, meu coração parou e a dor sumiu. Pensei que fosse morrer depois que ele parasse, mas ao contrário do que eu pensava fiquei mais consciente do que nunca. Lentamente abri meus olhos. Era noite, mas estranhamente eu enxergava nitidamente bem, como se estivesse tudo claro. Senti cheiros que nunca havia sentido. Levantei-me devagar, estava no que parecia um celeiro abandonado. Olhei para os lados e não vi ninguém, quem quer que tivesse feito aquilo comigo, até que eu ouvi uma voz delicada do segundo andar do celeiro.

– Finalmente você acordou, Jasper.

– Quem é a senhorita? – perguntei, mesmo tendo uma vaga lembrança daquele rosto. Era uma senhora muito bonita, com traços latinos apesar da pele pálida, tinha cabelos ondulados castanhos cor de chocolate e era baixa. Seus olhos eram vermelhos vivos.

– Chamo-me Maria, é um prazer conhecê-lo, Jasper.

– Como sabe meu nome? Foi a senhorita quem... – não consegui continuar, uma dor excruciante atingiu minha garganta, ardia como se eu a tivesse esfolado numa pedra por horas.

– Depois eu respondo suas perguntas, agora está na hora de acabar com o que você está sentindo.

– Como sabe?

– Eu também passei por isso, Jasper, há muitos anos atrás, mas é uma história para outro momento. Venha que eu vou lhe ensinar a caçar.

Maria foi caminhando comigo para fora do celeiro, eu nem tinha percebido que estava de braços dados a ela. Quando ela falou em caçar eu fiquei curioso, o que eu tinha me tornado para precisar caçar?

– O que somos?

– Vampiros, Jasper. Eu lhe transformei em vampiro para que me ajude.

– Então quer dizer que vamos caçar pessoas?

– Exatamente, mas para não chamarmos atenção vamos até a cidade mais próxima e eu lhe mostrarei como se alimentar e ser discreto, de modo que os humanos não percebam que nós existimos. Siga-me.

De repente ela começou a correr numa velocidade incrível e eu senti que poderia acompanhá-la facilmente apesar da velocidade impossível. Comecei a correr e pude sentir seu rastro e foi fácil encontrá-la. Logo já estava me controlando para não ultrapassá-la. Assim que começamos a avistar a cidade Maria começou a desacelerar. A cidade estava deserta, mas ainda havia pessoas em bares. Avistamos algumas mulheres vestidas sensualmente em uma esquina, obviamente eram prostitutas.

– Jasper, nós vamos caçar pessoas como essas mulheres, que se sumissem ninguém daria falta, assim mantemos nossa discrição, tudo bem?

Olhei-as de novo e parecia que de repente minha sede tinha aumentado.

– O que foi isso? – Maria perguntou, isso me distraiu.

– O que?

– De uma hora pra outra minha vontade de caçar aumentou como se eu fosse uma recém-criada, sendo que eu cacei há poucas horas antes de você acordar. Espere, como está sua sede?

– Insuportável.

– Fascinante. – ela disse, mas não havia entendido o por quê.

– O que foi?

– Depois eu explico, vamos caçar. Venha comigo.

Saímos de onde estávamos e sorrateiramente corremos até próximo as mulheres. Eram 3 no total.

– Vamos fazer assim, você vai até elas e as chama até aqui, com certeza elas vão aceitar, e aqui nos as atacamos, tudo bem?

Confirmei com a cabeça e devagar fui me aproximando.

– Olá senhoritas.

Elas olharam pra mim admiradas, eu não sabia por que.

– O que o galante rapaz deseja de nós?

– Será que as senhoritas poderiam me acompanhar? Gostaria de mostrar uma coisinha.

– Claro que sim.

Virei-me e elas me seguiram, levei-as até um beco escuro. Vi Maria aparecer por trás das três e falar comigo num tom tão baixo que as prostitutas não conseguiriam ouvir.

– Observe e aprenda Jasper.

Numa velocidade incrível ela quebrou o pescoço de cada uma, sem que qualquer uma notasse.

– Agora aprecie, Jasper. Pegue duas, eu cacei ontem, preciso menos que você.

Cheguei perto de uma morena, que estava mais próxima de mim. Mordi seu pescoço e um líquido quente e agradável escorreu para minha boca. Nunca havia provado nada igual, era como um manjar dos deuses. Cedo demais o sangue acabou. Me afastei, insatisfeito, mas me lembrei da outra que Maria havia matado pra mim e fui na sua direção. Seu sangue era tão bom quanto da outra, delicioso. Quando acabei eu estava mais saciado, mas minha garganta ainda ardia, porém eu conseguia ignorá-la.

– Satisfeito? – perguntou Maria.

– Não muito.

– Não se preocupe, no início é assim, depois você se acostuma.

– Eu estou meio confuso, não entendo o que está acontecendo comigo.

– Venha, vou explicá-lo tudo o que tem que saber.

Corremos pelo deserto durante algum tempo, até que chegamos ao que parecia um galpão abandonado. Havia muito barulho ali, rosnados e um cheiro extremamente doce saía do galpão.

– Será que eles não param? Acabaram de matar mais um...

Não havia entendido o que Maria tinha dito. Como assim acabaram de matar mais um?

– O que tem dentro desse galpão?

– Recém-criados, como você, só que um pouco mais velhos. Nós temos um exército de vampiros recém-criados. Nettie, Lucy e eu tentamos manter a ordem aqui, porém eles tem um humor muito volátil, se viram um contra os outros com uma facilidade incrível, e pelo o que eu vi hoje antes de caçarmos você pode me ajudar nisso.

– Como?

– Quando a sua sede aumentou eu senti que minha sede também tinha aumentado, eu estava pensando se você poderia fazer isso com outras emoções, como a raiva. Creio que você possa controlar as emoções dos que o cercam. Venha, vamos ver se estou certa.

Entramos no galpão e lá dentro estava um caos completo. Uma fumaça dominava o ambiente, mas não me impedia de enxergar.

– Tente passar tranquilidade, pense que você pode acalmá-los só por que você quer que eles se acalmem.

Concentrei-me nisso: eu quero que eles se acalmem, eu quero que eles se acalmem. Quando olhei para a multidão todos estavam parados, sem reação, tentando descobrir de onde vinha essa tranquilidade. Eu tinha conseguido, eu tinha realmente o dom de acalmar as pessoas. Olhei para Maria ao meu lado, que me olhava extasiada, com os olhos brilhando de excitação. Maravilhei-me com sua beleza, seu cabelo castanho escuro caindo em leves ondas até o meio das costas, seus olhos cor de carmim profundo, sua pele, mesmo pálida, com um tom meio dourado. Sem dúvida a mulher mais linda que eu já havia visto e eu tinha plena consciência de que tudo que ela pedisse eu faria, não importasse o que fosse.


End file.
